I Wish I Could See Him One Last Time
by Bethey96
Summary: One Shot- After 100 years of trying to find her one true love again she finally does, but it wasn't in enough time. At least she got her brief revenge... (Possible future chapters with flashbacks)
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Just a sad one shot I thought of whilst listening to I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. Its not the best but I just thought I'd share it with you all. Just let me know what you think :) x

* * *

I Wish I Could See Him One Last Time

_And if we should die tonight, then we should all die together_

I sat quietly in my study waiting for any news, I knew he'd returned but I didn't know where. I was now living in England, in the same city as where my parents were both born. I'd been living here for almost 700 years and so much had changed, this place was unrecognisable.

I'd been living a quiet life in England, moving around the country every now and then, but it wasn't like home. I didn't particularly want young vampires to know who I am, only Josh was allowed to know some details. I was the oldest second generation vampire, the first ever turned, even beating Sage.

I motioned the young maid over, she mindlessly obliged. She sat beside me and I didn't waste time on drinking all of her blood, it was something he taught me.

"Melisa! I have news!" Josh came running in, his eyes widened with anticipation, I dropped the girl.

"What!?" I ran towards him

"I know where Kol is" I smiled so he continued "Mystic Falls"

"As in…" My mouth dropped "The New World settlement"

A new hope filled my heart; it'd been far too long. It'd been off and on for 700 years, a promise we both made. As he tried to find the secrets of Silas I'd stay here, out of harm's way, I'd always been Klaus's weapon against him. 100 years ago he disappeared from everywhere, and I hadn't heard his voice but in my dreams. Klaus daggered him, and I'd never forgive or forget the monster he'd become.

"It's time for a little trip my friend"

*1000 years ago*

I shivered in bed as the cold winters night took hold over my home; I tried feebly to wrap myself in the only blankets left. With my little baby sister taking priority with heat I had to brace the cold, if only I could get to sleep though.

I felt Goosebumps spread across my body as the cold continued to invade my bedroom; I rolled onto my back and sighed with frustration. As I gazed at the ceiling I noticed a shadow creeping in the moonlight. I swallowed hard as I sat up; I breathed heavily causing clouds of my warm breath to show.

Suddenly a warm hand covered my mouth, muffling my panicked screams. I tried to kick the intruder but all I could hear was the familiar giggle of Kol, I relaxed immediately before biting his hand.

"Ouch!" He complained as he rubbed the tooth mark, I hit his arm.

"You scared me! I thought you was going to kill me!" I argued quietly

"Why would I do that darling?" I bit into my lip before kissing him "Am I forgiven?" He tilted his head in the way I loved

"Of course" I giggled before kissing him again "What are you doing here?"

"To warm you up" He chimed with a grin, I scowled.

"How did you know?" I pouted

"Melisa you are the coldest person I know, you can be freezing in a heat wave" He looked around my room "Plus your house is the coldest in the entire village"

"Too true" I shrugged as he jumped under the sheets with me. "What if father sees?"

"I'll hide, the risk is worth it to see your face" He pinched my chin lightly before kissing my forehead. "Now snuggle in" I rolled my eyes and curled up in his strong arms. "Better?" I smiled

"You always make me better Kol, that's why I love you" He held me tighter as he rested his cheek on my forehead.

"I love you too

***Present day****

"Melisa!" I jumped and opened my eyes in fright "Are you ok?" I rubbed my forehead and sat up as Josh looked at me in concern. "You were crying"

"I-I'm fine thank you it was just a…nightmare" He smiled at me before passing me a blood bag, I grumbled.

"You know if you want the witch to co-operate you can't drink from the vein" I nodded reluctantly before sipping at the bag. "Plus killing people here will be too obvious"

"You could've at least warmed it up for me" He chuckled and retook his seat the other side of first class. I finished and then hide the evidence before closing my eyes once more.

****1000 years ago****

I rubbed my eyes before rolling over onto my back, it was almost morning and by the sound of it no-one was awake yet. I turned towards the peacefully sleeping Kol; I smiled as I stroked his cheeks. He stirred at my touch before stretching.

"It's really warm now" He complained making me chuckle.

My plait had long fallen out causing curls of my dark blonde hair to fall over my shoulders; he carefully pushed them away and kissed my bare shoulder.

"I'm going to have to go soon" I sighed and laid on top of him.

"Can't you stay?" He smirked as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Maybe…" He smirked as I went in to kiss him, just then I heard my little sisters cries, we both grumbled. "And that's my cue!" I rolled off him and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'll see you later darling, love you" He kissed me quick before climbing out of the window.

"Melisa! Melisa!" I heard my mother's voice travelling through the house; I walked into the living space and saw my mother trying to calm the baby.

"What is it mama?"

"Can you go and begin with the animals, Holly isn't settling"

"Of course mama, I'll be quick!"

"And tell your father we need more wood for the fire" I nodded in reply before walking out into the bright sunshine, just catching a glimpse of Kol climbing back through his own bedroom window. I laughed and shook my head; he always forgot that my household were the early wakers.

Today of all days we needed to wake up early, it was the night of the full moon and we had to prepare the animals. I collected all the food that we could store and carried it inside to mother, she smiled down at Holly before looking up at me.

"I'm going to go see Rebekah" She nodded in reply.

I walked outside again and began to skip towards the White Oak Tree where Rebekah was sitting, once she saw me she smirked.

"I wonder where Kol was last night" I fell beside her and pressed my finger onto her lips.

"Shhh! Secret remember?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"It's not that much of a secret Melisa, we all know….well…except for mother and father"

"Good, now keep it that way!" She giggled as she picked the flowers that grew around the tree trunk.

"I wonder when we will be sisters. I've always wanted a sister"

"Aren't we already?" She passed me the small bunch and shook her head

"You know what I mean Melisa….Mikaelson" She jumped up and ran off, I didn't waste time on chasing her.

Suddenly I was scooped off my feet and spun around, I clutched the persons neck and screamed until they stopped. I was set down but I soon fell to the ground, I looked up as the world continued to spin. All I could hear was Kol and Rebekah giggling I frowned.

"Kol!" He continued to laugh as he pulled me up.

"Yes darling?" He whispered before kissing my forehead

"I hate you!" I grumbled

"No you don't, you love me" I tried to fight my smile but I couldn't help it, he knew me too well.

Everyone sat quietly in the caves that night, except for Kol. As I tried to sleep all I could hear was him trying to catch my attention and no-one else's. I bit into my lip in order not to laugh.

"Kol will you shut up!" Rebekah growled and hit him with her pillow making him grumble, that's when I lost control and snorted with laughter.

"I knew you were listening!" He whispered making me turn towards him and smile. He looked towards everyone else who was now sleeping and shuffled towards me, it was an amusing sight. I buried my face into my pillow to try and stop laughing and he certainly wasn't helping.

"What do you want?" I whispered as he lay next to me

"You know what" He replied whilst looking up, I raised an eyebrow making him smirk. "I hate sleeping in here, I swear a spider just crawled over my leg" I giggled again.

"You're such a baby Kol" I slapped his arm and tried to go to sleep but with him by my side it was almost impossible. He touched my arm before kissing my forehead, but I kept my eyes closed.

"You know I love you, don't you" I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too" I whispered, all I could hear was him shuffling away before I fell asleep.

I was still tired when I checked on the animals the next morning, these days I didn't get much sleep. Almost every night Kol crawled through my window and we'd chat or just snuggle. In my heart I hoped he'd want to marry me soon, but who knew? He loved me and I loved him, and that's all I knew, and I think even my mother knew. Of course she kept it from father.

Suddenly I heard a load scream, I dropped the basket I was carrying in shock. Barely anyone screamed in our settlement, but what shocked me more was that it was Niklaus's.

I ran towards where the Mikaelson's lived, and sure enough there they were. Nik carried a blood covered Hendrik towards his mother. My mouth dropped and even my knees weakened, but what really broke my heart was Kol's face. I walked towards him but he just stared at his baby brother.

"Kol…" I whispered and held his hand reassuringly. His watered eyes slowly turned towards me, I cupped his face as I stray tear fell from his eye. No other words could be said, no other words were needed as he rested his forehead into my shoulder and cried. I never wanted to let him go.

****Present Day****

I stepped foot at the 'Gilbert' house, confused thoughts running in my mind. Why was he here? Daniele frowned as she looked at the house before looking at me. The witch stepped forward towards the house.

"You'll need to be invited in" I went to reply but then I heard a scream.

I ran to the door and was pushed back by the force field. I pressed my hand against it as I saw Kol in the kitchen wrestling with a young boy. I breathed heavily as I tried to get through the door as they threw vervained water onto him. I screamed out but no-one could hear me.

"Get me in there Daniele! Please!" I pleaded, she nodded and tried all she could but nothing got me into the house.

"Jeremy now!" I my eyes glossed in horror as I saw the white oak stake raise.

"NO!" I screamed making the girl spin around but she didn't stop the boy. I threw myself against the force field as the stake went into his chest. I screamed in horror as his eyes caught with mine.

"Melisa" He whispered before screaming in pain, I gasped for breath as I continued to smash my fists into the building.

The flames that engulfed his body reflected in my tears, I clutched at my heart as I fell to the ground in heart break. The murderers stood back and just watched my pain.

As he fell to the ground his head turned to face me, but I couldn't see his eyes through the flames. I stared at his dead body in now deadly silence, my eyes rolled towards the young vampire, veins appearing under my eyes.

"I will kill you and everyone you have ever loved" I growled as the girl motioned the boy behind her. "You have my WORD! Before daylight your hearts will be across the floor" I growled and threw whatever I could find at them. "I WILL KILL YOU" I roared as more tears fell from my eyes.

"Melisa?" I ignored Klaus's voice as I stared at Kol's body, I felt as if I had died. "What have you done?" I heard him continue to speak, but to the girl.

"He was going to cut off Jeremy's arm" The girl pleaded

"He wouldn't have come inside if you hadn't set a trap for him!" Klaus growled

"You were going to put him down as well!" I rolled my eyes towards Klaus before pinning him into the wall.

"IS THAT TRUE?" I roared but he pushed me back

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" He shouted at all of us

"You've never changed Niklaus, and you never will" I walked away towards the neighbour's front garden, collecting a handful of stones I returned to the porch and flicked my wrist. My new victims screaming with fear.

Suddenly my arm clicked out of place, I screamed out in pain as it travelled up to my brain. I looked towards Niklaus who was roaring in pain.

"Invite them in!" A witch walked over us and pulled us into the house, I screamed out for Daniele but her body was sprawled across the lawn.

Suddenly the pain stopped I looked towards the door and saw Josh standing over the witches body.

"Bonnie!" The doppelgänger screamed out making me smirk.

I jumped onto my feet and ran towards Jeremy pulling him into a headlock, he squirmed but I just laughed before baring my fangs.

"He's a hunter Melisa!" Josh pleaded but I didn't listen; I'd kill a hundred hunters for Kol.

I sunk my fangs into his neck and weakened him before looking up towards the doppelgänger, Klaus held her tight. I turned the weak boy around and smirked before plunging my hand into his chest.

"Have fun doppelgänger" I rolled my eyes towards her before pulling his heart out, she screamed out.

I wiped the blood off my mouth and stepped over Jeremy and to Kol's side. I stroked his burnt cheeks, nothing I could do that would bring him back. The world was silent to me, not even the doppelgängers screams fazed me.

Suddenly I saw droplets of blood on Kol's face; I frowned as I felt blood trickle from my nose. I fell back as a growing pain grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Melisa?" I heard Klaus but my attention was drawn to Josh as he started to do the same, he fell to his knees.

I began to throw up blood everywhere, I whimpered Kol's name as I clutched at the floorboards through the immense pain. I tried to breathe but I couldn't, my arms which were holding me up gave way and I fell beside Kol. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and slowly my light turned into…

_Darkness._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ This begins with Melisa being on the Other Side looking back at her life. There's a flashback within a flashback but I tried to make it an obvious change between flash's. The flashbacks are how she became a vampire. I did struggle trying to get my ideas across in this chapter but I hope it ok. After this there will only be one more chapter with this story. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

I stood alone in the coldness that was death, it was like 1000 years ago again as I finally took in my surroundings. As I looked down at my dead body a tear fell from my eye. We lay beside each other, hands centimetres apart. It just showed how close I was to getting him back, but now I was alone in the supernatural prison, no amount of good that I tried to do would give me pardon…After all I did choose this life.

After a few minutes of waiting for Kol I gave up, I guessed that beneath the sorrow I hoped that I'd sees him again, right beside me looking down at our dead bodies…But I had no such luck.

But what broke my heart even more was that he didn't stay here to wait for me, maybe he'd moved on?

I looked down at the doppelgänger crying over her brother's dead body, I felt guilt hit me immediately. Did revenge fix anything? I had ended up dead anyway…

I barely even realized that Klaus was still here; I gazed towards him and sighed at the tears that rolled down his cheeks. I knew that he loved his brother through everything, even if he hid it well. I stood by his side and lightly took his hand, I knew he wouldn't feel it but I didn't care.

"Don't let this haunt you Niklaus" I sighed "Don't forget your humanity"

I let go of his hand and began to walk away towards Josh who looked peaceful against the doorframe. Daniele was by his side stroking his hair, muttering words that I could barely understand. She seemed to look up at me, but I knew she couldn't see me. She continued to mutter her spell as she clutched at the young vampires hand, in death you learn things you'd never have known…she loved him.

I walked away from my death scene and down the street, alone, nothing not even the wind greeting me. I wanted to get away and be at peace, but how could I when I couldn't rest until I saw him.

* * *

*1000 Years Earlier*

I stared in shock as I became locked at the sight before me; I knew that Mikael had gone mad but this? One by one he'd slaughtered his children and now only Elijah, Rebekah and Kol remained.

I clutched at my heart as Elijah tried his best to protect his younger siblings, I watched as my best friend clutched tightly onto Kols shirt in fear. Her cries were sending me crazy. My heart pounded hard against my chest as I stared in at the scene, Esther watching me as I tried to stay quiet. Her face was sodden with tears as she held Finn's head in her lap, the heartbreak was written across her face. But she didn't stop Mikael from his murdering; she just cried and mumbled loudly.

"NO!" I heard Rebekah scream as Mikael through the sword into Elijah, he gasped with hurt and betrayal as he looked up to his father. As his body fell to the ground I heard Esther cry even more, both her beloved sons were now slaughtered in this horror.

Kol was now kicking his father back viciously as he tried to protect his little sister with his strength. He'd pushed her into the corner behind him and was now using himself as a barrier between them. I cried at his bravery as I knew it was no use, Mikael was cruel.

"Move boy!" Mikael roared but Kol stayed silent.

"Mother!" Rebekah screamed through her tears, I watched as Esther sat in silence cradling her dead sons, I was confused. Why wasn't she helping them?

I felt time freeze as I heard Kol's gasp, my glossed eyes locked on the sword that was through his chest. I clutched at my chest; it felt as if the sword was through my heart instead. I cried out which caught his attention, his dark brown eyes staring at me in despair as he fell to the ground, I felt as if it wasn't worth living.

Seconds later Rebekah was on a heap on the floor, the tears wouldn't stop, I'd not only lost my best friend but I'd also lost the love of my life. I felt cold, empty and haunted as the bloodshed stuck to my mind.

My breaths were heavy as I stood there, not able to mutter a word. In the absence of my mind I didn't notice that Mikael was beside me.

"You weren't meant to see that Melisa" I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes towards him. He sighed and shook his head before lifting me up, I screamed and kicked out but he was strong, unnaturally strong. I gasped out as his arms tightened around my chest as he carried me into his house.

"Mikael no!" Esther pleaded "She doesn't need to be a part of this! She's gone through enough"

Her words cut through my skin, but it was too true. I'd gone through too much within this month, and only Kol made me see through the darkness, but now he was gone.

* * *

*Flashback*

I woke up in an already bustling cave, the morning after the full moon was always tense, and everyone was reluctant to leave first. I looked beside me and frowned, my mother and little sister weren't beside me like they usually were.

"Father where's Mama?" He bolted up and looked all around him. I started to breath heavily as I weaved my way through the villagers but she wasn't anywhere.

"Melisa?" Kol's voice made me jump "Are you alright?"

"We can't find Mama or Édna" He frowned and took my hand before leading me to his family. He quickly informed them and they frowned, my mother wasn't one for scuttling off, she was always the last out of the caves.

"It'll be alright, we'll find them" He kissed my forehead, I suddenly felt a lot better.

For a few minutes I was hopeful, but then a deafening scream silenced the room.

"Rebekah!" Kol shouted before running towards the sound. We arrived to the caves exit and saw Rebekah panicking. I ran out and felt faint at the sight.

"Mama! Mama no!" I cried as I ran to her body just outside of the caves. "Mama!" I held her tightly in my arms. My father ran out and fell to his knees beside me.

"What happened?!" His voice wavered.

"Wolves…" I muttered through my tears, I felt Kol's hands on my shoulders as he lifted me up.

"It'll be ok" He held me tight and sighed, we were both broken.

* * *

Mikael shook his head and threw me to the ground beside Kol; I cupped his cold cheeks and lightly closed his vacant eyes. I'd lost everything; I was now a hopeless case. First my family and now Kol, what did I have to live for now?

I jumped in my skin when Finn bolted up gasping for air, my heart began to race as he patted where his wound was.

"What did you do?" He spat at Mikael coldly

"Made us unbeatable, strong and superior"

"You killed your own children!" He replied back as he looked at his younger siblings, Mikael just chuckled and walked towards me. I instinctively shuffled back but he pulled me by my leg "What are you doing?!"

I screamed and tried to cling onto the floorboards, I kicked him hard, my heart raced even more as is eyes changed. He lifted my up by my cheeks and snarled slicing at my arm, I gasped with shock before he threw me to the ground beside Finn.

"Drink!" Finn dropped his mouth in shock.

"What no! This is Melisa!"

"I don't care, drink!" I watched as Finn tried to fight the monster within, he pushed me back and shook his head. "Fine!" Mikael growled and grabbed his sons head and pushed him onto my arm, forcing him to feed.

One by one the Mikaelson's woke and each were forced to feed on me, by now I was barely breathing. When Kol woke he stared at me in disbelief before running to my side.

"What has he done to you?" He looked at my cuts in both horror and desire before looking into my eyes. I stroked his cheek and cried.

"I thought I'd lost you" I weakly smiled.

"Boy!" He jumped at his father's voice; he barely had time to react when his father grabbed my bleeding wrist and placed it into his mouth. Kol tried to fight but the force holding him down was too strong, the angrier he got the darker his eyes became until he pushed him back. I felt faint as I lay on the floor. "Her use is now up" Mikael coldly stated before raising his sword above me.

Just as he went to swipe Kol just forward, his hand got sliced but he barely flinched. With his sudden strength he swept me off my feet and carried me away from his murderous father. My heavy breaths making him frown.

"I can hear your heart" He sounded disturbed, before being snapped back into reality. He knew that Mikael would hear my breaths so he covered my mouth.

I grumbled and groaned in disgust as I tasted his blood in my mouth, but he just held me tighter in desperation to keep me hidden.

I suddenly gasped as I felt a sting in my chest; I tried to breathe as I looked in front of me. Mikael smirked with pleasure as he deepened his blade into my chest.

"No! Melisa!" Kol cried as my knees gave way, I barely had time to speak before I fell into darkness.


End file.
